


첫사랑이 아닌 것

by hashtagartistlife



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagartistlife/pseuds/hashtagartistlife
Summary: "선생님, 첫사랑 얘기 해주세요!"“갑자기 첫사랑 얘기는 왜.”“지금 배우고 있는 게 셰익스피어의 ‘로미오와 줄리엣’이잖아요. 왜, 그, 첫사랑의 절박함을 가장 잘 표현한 작품 중에 하나지 않나요? 그러면 경험담 하나 정도는 들려주셔야죠. 네?”말이나 못했으면. 저 똑똑한 머리를 쓰라는 데 좀 쓰고 이런 쓸데없는 거에 굴리지 않았으면 영어학점은 최상위급이었을 텐데. 이치고 입장에선 안타깝기 짝이 없는 일이었다. 뭐, 그래도 묻는 질문엔 대답을 해주는게 선생의 도리겠지. 그는 안경을 고쳐쓰고 카에데를 응시했다.“처음부터 틀렸어. 로미오와 줄리엣은 첫사랑에 대한 얘기가 아니거든.”
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	첫사랑이 아닌 것

"선생님, 첫사랑 얘기 해주세요!"  
“뭐, 뭐?”

뜬금없이 날아온 당당한 요구에 이치고는 적잖게 당황했다. 칠판에서 뒤돌아보니, 아이들은 하라는 필기는 안하고 서로 힐끔거리며 얼굴을 붉힌채 숨죽여 웃고 있었다. 장난기 가득한 얼굴 하나가 그의 시선을 끌었다. 하아, 역시, 카에데였나. 유난히 영어시간만 되면 산만해지는 아이를 보며 이치고는 한숨을 삼키고 분필을 내려놓았다.

“갑자기 첫사랑 얘기는 왜.”  
“지금 배우고 있는 게 셰익스피어의 ‘로미오와 줄리엣’이잖아요. 왜, 그, 첫사랑의 절박함을 가장 잘 표현한 작품 중에 하나지 않나요? 그러면 경험담 하나 정도는 들려주셔야죠. 네?”

말이나 못했으면. 저 똑똑한 머리를 쓰라는 데 좀 쓰고 이런 쓸데없는 거에 굴리지 않았으면 영어학점은 최상위급이었을 텐데. 이치고 입장에선 안타깝기 짝이 없는 일이었다. 뭐, 그래도 묻는 질문엔 대답을 해주는게 선생의 도리겠지. 그는 안경을 고쳐쓰고 카에데를 응시했다.

“처음부터 틀렸어. 로미오와 줄리엣은 첫사랑에 대한 얘기가 아니거든.”  
“에~이, 놀리시기는! 아니긴 뭐가 아니에요? 첫사랑 얘기 해주기 부끄러워서 그러시는 거죠?”  
“절대 아니야. 근데 말 나온 김에 잘 됐어. 내 첫사랑 얘기가 로미오와 줄리엣이랑 많이 비슷하거든.”

여기저기서 웃음이 터져나왔다. 이치고는 꿋꿋하게 말을 이었다.

“내가 얘기 들려주면, 카에데 네가 둘을 비교분석해서 왜 로미오와 줄리엣이 첫사랑 얘기가 아닌지 나한테 말해주기다?”

이렇게 쉽게 수락할 줄은 몰랐던 건지, 카에데는 순간 놀란 표정을 지었다. “에에? 정말요? 그래요, 그럼!”

만족스런 미소를 띄며 카에데는 자세를 고쳐앉았고, 반의 나머지 아이들도 한껏 기대하는 얼굴로 그를 바라보았다. 이치고의 입이 바짝 달았다. 들려준다고는 했지만, 막상 생각해보니 어떻게 각색해서 들려줘야 할지 생각이 나질 않았다. ‘내 첫사랑은 나보다 백살이나 더 먹은 사신이었어’ 라고 할 수도 없는 노릇이었다.

“내 첫사랑은.”

창 밖을 힐끔 보니 벛꽃이 만개해 있었다. 되살아나는 추억에 이치고의 입가에 희미한 미소가 떠올랐다.

“… 나랑은 완전히 다른 세상의 사람이었다고 해야하나.”

“에에에이, 그게 뭐예요!”  
“느끼해요, 선생님!”  
“조용히 안해? 니들이 들려달라고 해서 들려주는 거잖아!”

킥킥거리는 소리들이 잦아들고 다시 조용해지자, 이치고는 말을 이었다.

“정말 평생 만날 일도, 부딪힐 일도 없는, 그런 세계의 사람이었어. 길 가다가 우연히라도 스칠 일도 없는 사람이었는데…”  
“그럼 도데체 어떻게 만난 거예요?”

카에데가 살짝 어이없다는 투로 쏘았다. 이치고는 가볍게 웃었다.

“글쎄 말이다. 선생님이 지금 다시 생각해봐도 좀 어이가 없네. 도데체 어떻게 그 시간에, 그 장소에 그 사람이 있어서 우리가 만났는지.”

운명이었던 걸까, 우연이었던 걸까. 그리고 그걸 굳이 알려고 할 필요가 있을까? 운명이었건, 우연이었건, 결국 남는 건 그들이 만났다는 사실뿐이었고, 그들의 만남 이후의 일어난 일들은 온전히 그들의 선택이었으니.

“그 사람이 내 목숨을 구했어.”

그 한 마디에 교실의 여러 잡음이 조용해졌다. 조금 퉁명스러운 표정이던 카에데마저도 볼펜을 툭, 떨어뜨리며 집중하기 시작했다.

“내 목숨 뿐만이 아니라, 우리 가족도 구해줬어. 아니, 더 정확히는 그 사람 덕에 내가 우리 가족을 지킬 수 있게 되었지. 그 전에 내 혼자 힘으론 아무리 아등바등 노력해도 안 되던게, 그 사람 덕분에 가능해졌었어. 여신이라도 강림한걸까, 아주 가끔 그런 생각까지 들 정도로 고마운 사람이었지.”

“그런데 그 사람은 나를 도와줘서, 나 때문에 죽을 위기에 처해버렸거든.”

그때를 생각하면 아직도 아찔했다. 처형대 위에 자그마한 형상, 흩날리는 머리카락, 붉은 빛으로 물들어버린 눈동자, 불사조의 열기…

“그래서 이번엔 내가 그 사람을 구하러 갔어.”

잠시 숨도 고르고 다음 이야기를 어떻게 각색해야하나 생각해보려 멈추기가 무섭게 아이들이 아우성쳤다.

“그래서, 그래서요?”  
“어떻게 됐는데요, 쌤, 뜸 좀 들이지 말고…!”  
“구하셨어요? 쌤 첫사랑 살았어요?”

“당연히 구했지.” 이치고가 받아쳤다. “그 사람도 구하고, 그 사람이 있던 세계도 박살을 내줬지. 사람 좀 살렸다고 처벌하려 하는 좀 막나가는 집단이었어서. 지금은 훨씬 유해졌다나 뭐라나. 어쨌간 그때는 좀 막장이었어. 근데 핵심은 그게 아니고.”

이 다음 부분이 중요했다. 이치고는 카에데와 눈을 맞추며 말을 느릿느릿하게 이었다.

“가끔씩 쌤 주변 사람들한테 이 얘기 해주면 물어보더라. 어떻게 그런 일을 벌일 생각을 했냐고. 그 집단은 그런 식으로 일처리를 해온 게 수백 년인데, 어떻게 거기에 맞서서 그걸 바꿀 생각을 했냐고. 근데 말이야, 쌤은 그런 거창한 생각을 갖고 거기에 쳐들어간 게 아니야. 쌤 열여섯 살이었어. 지금 너희들이랑 똑같은 나이였는데 그때 머릿속에 무슨 생각이 있었겠니. 그냥, 그사람이 슬프면 안 된다, 꼭 구해낸다, 이것 뿐이었지. 그것 뿐이었는데, 그 수백 년의 전통과 법이라는 거… 별것 아니더라. 쌤이 대단했던 게 아니라, 그냥 그 전통이라는 게 애들 몇명의 의지와 맟붙어서 허물어질 만큼 허무했던 것뿐이야. 그게 다라고.”

이치고가 이야기를 끝마치고 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 카에데 외의 아이들은 조금 벙벙한 표정으로 그를 쳐다보고 있었지만, 카에데만큼은 왜인지 금방 울 것 같은 눈으로 그를 응시하고 있었다.

교실에 찾아온 짧은 정적을 깨고 누군가가 핵폭탄을 던졌다.

“....뭐야, 쌤, 혹시…. 야쿠자였었어요?”

헉. 사신이라는 걸 숨기는 데 온 신경을 곤두세웠더니 각색된 이야기가 어떻게 들릴지를 미처 생각을 못 했네.

“아니었거든!!!! 그런거 아니었어!!!!”  
“거짓말! 야쿠자가 아니면 누가 그렇게 험악해요!!! 사람 살렸다고 쌤 첫사랑을 죽이려 했다면서요!”  
“이야기적 재미를 위해 조금 과장한 거야!” (사실 과장은커녕 순화시켜 이야기해 준거지만.) “쌤 야쿠자 아니야! 쌤 첫사랑도 야쿠자 아니야!”

토론이 이상한 샛길로 빠질라, 이치고는 황급히 화제를 돌렸다.

“자! 그럼, 선생님이 이야기를 들려줬으니 카에데 너도 질문에 대답하는 게 도리겠지? 로미오와 줄리엣의 핵심 주제가 뭐라고 생각해?”

아직도 울상인 카에데가 그를 잠시 노려보더니, 머리를 한번 세게 흔들고는 이내 대답했다.

“.... 첫사랑이 아니네요.”

“그래, 맞아, 첫사랑이 아니야. 그럼 뭔 것 같아?”

“... 절대 만날일도, 부딪힐 일도 없을 것처럼 다른 두 세계가, 절대 이어질 수도 섞일 수도 없을 것 같은, 그렇게 절대적인 것 같은 두 세계 사이의 벽이, 사실은 결국엔 어린아이 둘의 첫사랑만큼 하잘것 없는 감정에 의해서 허물어 질 수 있다는 이야기잖아요.”

너무나 간결하게 그가 전달하려던 바를 알아채 준 카에데에 이치고는 새삼 놀랐다. 똑똑하다는 건 진작에 알았지만, 이렇게 영특할 줄은 몰랐는데. 솔직히 자기 이야기가 조금 모호했다는 걸 이치고도 알고 있었다. 그럼에도 불구하고 완벽하게 따라와준 제자가 조금 자랑스럽기까지 했다.

“맞아, 잘 알아들었어. 그럼 여기서—”  
“몇백년의 악감정이니, 전통이니, 법이니 해도, 다 허무하고 부질없는 짓이었고, 또 그런 해로운 사상에 너무나 오랫동안 익숙해져 있던 어른들이란 얼마나 무능하고 어리석은 존재들이며, 젊은 사람들의 얘기는 듣지도 않으려고 하다가 결국엔 모든 것이 엄청난 비극으로 치달아야 비로소 뒤늦은 후회를 하는 나이 든 세대를 신랄하게 비판하는 작품이네요. 사실 로미오와 줄리엣의 사랑이 어린 나이의 치기였는지, 진정한 사랑이었는지는 중요하지가 않은 거였죠? 둘중에 무엇이 됐든 간에, 그 별것 아닌 것 같은 감정이 그렇게 절대적이었던 두 가문 사이의 골을 하루아침만에 없애 버린 거잖아요. 그만큼 우리 주변에 절대적인 것들을 한번쯤은 둘러보고, 진짜로 어쩔 수 없는 우주의 이치인지, 아니면 우리가 찬찬히 바꿔 나갈 수 있는 것들인지, 비극이 닿기 전에 잘 생각해보라는 메세지를 전하는 거네요.”

이치고가 눈을 깜박였다. “어…. 맞아. 내가 하려던 말을 다 해버렸네. 맞긴 한데…”

카에데가 무덤덤하게 어깨를 까닥였다. “그럼 오늘 수업은 이걸로 끝인가요?”

불현듯 스치는 깨달음에 이치고의 눈이 가늘어졌다. “너 이녀석, 선생님이 이 얘기 해주기 전에도 그거 다 꿰고 있었지?”

카에데의 얼굴에 장난스런 미소가 퍼졌다. “덕분에 좋은 이야기 들었어요, 쌤.”

하, 갖고 놀아진 건가. 영악한 제자의 꾀에 혀를 내두르며 이치고는 수업을 재개하려 교실 앞으로 돌아갔다. 그가 등이 돌려진 사이 다시 어두워지는 카에데의 얼굴을 보지 못 한 채.

* * *

“선생님.”

창밖으로 이치고의 머리색과 닮은 노을이 펼쳐지고 있었다. 비스듬히 비쳐 들어오는 저녁 햇살 사이로, 카에데의 근심 가득한 표정이 눈에 들어왔다.

“어, 그래, 웬일이야? 아직도 집에 가지 않고.”  
“쌤이야말로요.”  
“쌤은 쌤이잖아. 채점해야지.”

바닥을 보며 답지 않게 꼼지락거리는 카에데를 보며 이치고는 펜을 내려놓았다. “왜 그래? 무슨 일 있었어?”

“...그게…. 로미오와 줄리엣은…. 비극이잖아요.”  
“아니, 그렇지는 않아. 로미오와 줄리엣이 셰익스피어의 4대 비극에 포함되지 않는다는 거 너도 알텐데. 4대 비극과는 달리 로미오와 줄리엣의 비극은 자기들이 초래한 게 아니라서— ”

카에데가 큰 소리로 말을 잘랐다. “그런거 말고요!”

이치고는 놀라 카에데를 바라보았다. 곧 목소리를 가다듬은 카에데가 조그맣게 이어갔다. “그런 거 말고요. 로미오와 줄리엣은 결국 둘 다 죽게 되잖아요.”  
“.... 그렇지.”  
“...............선생님.”

개미 기어가는 듯 작게, 카에데가 물었다. “..... 선생님 첫사랑분은 어떻게 되셨어요?”

아. 이래서 울 것 같은 표정이었구나. 제자의 뜻밖에 여린 구석에 이치고는 옅게 미소를 지었다.

“글쎄. 어떻게 됐을까.”  
“아 쌤, 전 진짜 걱정돼서—”

조금 곯려볼까. 이치고는 부러 아련한 표정을 짓고는 노을을 등졌다. “그사람…. 오래 전에 죽었어.”

또 이렇게 쉽게 답을 들을 줄은 몰랐던 건지, 카에데는 약간 버벅거렸다. “예… 예?”

이치고가 어깨를 으쓱했다. “아주, 엄청 엄청 오래 전 일이라서 이젠 괜찮지만, 쌤 첫사랑… 죽은 사람이야. 사실 니네한테 이런 얘기까지 해주려던 건 아니었는데, 네가 굳이 물으니 말이야.”

카에데의 벙찐 표정이 급격히 후회로 점철됐다. “선— 선생님, 전— 아니, 죄송해요— 일부러… 일부러 끄집어내려던 건 아니었는데—”

쩔쩔매는 아이의 모습에 이치고는 참던 웃음이 터져나왔다. 킄킄대며 웃는 선생님을 보며 무언가 잘못 이해한 거라는 걸 알아챘는지, 카에데의 후회어린 얼굴이 점점 굳어갔다.

“아, 미안, 미안. 아까 수업시간에 선생님 갖고 논 벌이야. 쌤 첫사랑 잘 지내고 있어. 너무 쌩쌩해서 문제라니까. 그러니까 걱정 안 해도 돼.”  
“...뭐야, 쌤 아직까지도 첫사랑이랑 연락하고 지내세요?”

아, 이런. 왠지 삐진 것 같은 카에데의 어조에서 이치고는 위험 신호를 감지했다. “어, 아, 아니? 말했잖아, 쌤 첫사랑 죽었다고—”

“방금은 쌩쌩하게 잘 지낸다면서요. 앞뒤가 안 맞잖아요. 쌤 설마 첫사랑분이랑 이어지신 거예요? 그거 숨기려고 거짓말하신 거예요? 어머, 그걸 왜 숨기셔. 설마 제가 그걸 수업시간마다 끄집어 내서 쌤 놀릴까봐 그러신 거예요? 하하, 그런 걱정을 왜 하실까. 제가 그런 짓을 하겠어요?”

조금 전의 쩔쩔매는 아이는 온데간데없고 천사같은 미소를 흘리는 카에데에의 모습에 이치고는 식은땀이 흘렀다. “하하, 그렇지? 카에데가 수업시간에 그럴 리가 없지? 쌤이 쓸데없는 걱정을 했네, 그치?”

카에데가 활짝 웃었다. “그럼요! 그럼 쌤, 다음 수업시간에 봐요. 왠지 그때도 재미있는 얘기 많이 해 주실 것 같아요!”

그 위협 아닌 위협을 남기고 카에데는 교무실을 날듯 떠 버렸다. 이치고는 냅다 도망가는 아이를 잡으려다 이내 포기하곤 다시 의자에 앉아 눈을 감고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 아, 망했네. 안 그래도 말을 안 듣는 아이었는데 이제부턴 수업할때마다 첫사랑 운운하면서 더 산만하게 할 게 뻔했다.

교실 창문이 열리더니, 바람에 쟈스민 향이 실려들어왔다. 감긴 이치고의 눈 위로 눈송이처럼 부드럽고 시원한 무언가가 내려앉았다.

“뭐야, 너 언제부터 밖에서 듣고 있었어.”

루키아가 나지막히 웃었다. “처음부터. 죽은 네 첫사랑이 누군지 궁금해서 가만히 듣고 있었더니, 너무 쌩쌩해서 문제라니. 그래, 그 쌩쌩한 죽은 첫사랑은 안녕하시고?”

“뭐래, 너인 거 알잖아. 네가 안녕하면 안녕하신 거지.”

퉁명스러운 대답과는 달리 이치고는 지금 꽤나 편안했다. 눈꺼풀 위에서부터 미끄러지며 뺨, 입술, 턱선을 차례로 어루만지는 루키아의 손끝을 따라 하루의 피로도 녹아내리는 듯 했다.

“멍청한 놈. 그러게 왜 본전도 못 건질 거 애를 곯려먹으려 들어.”  
“선생된 사람으로서 제자들한테 거짓말은 하고 싶지 않거든. 너 죽은 사람인 건 맞잖아.”  
“선생된 사람으로서 제자를 놀려 먹는 건 할 수 있고? 이래서 내가 네놈은 여자 마음을 모른다고 하는 거다. 그 아이가 무슨 심정으로 네게 그걸 물어보려 왔을 텐데.”

그 말에 이치고는 눈을 떴다. 한껏 뒤로 제친 고개 위로 루키아의 얼굴이 거꾸로 어른거렸다. 부드럽게 미소짓는 표정이었다. 덩달아 이치고의 입꼬리도 나른하게 말려 올라갔다.

“여자 마음은 몰라도 네 마음은 알지.”

그 큰 눈을 한번 깜박이더니, 곧 루키아의 미소는 그가 평상시 짓는 어이없다는 표정으로 탈바꿈했다.

"하아—? 네놈은 나이를 먹을수록 감언이설만 늘어가는구나."

루키아가 이리 말하며 어깨쯤에 얹어져 있던 손을 뗄라치자, 이치고가 자세를 똑바로 고쳐 돌아앉았다. 떨어지는 손을 따라, 그의 손을 내밀어 루키아의 허리춤에 감고선 당겼다. 여느 때완 다르게 순순히 따라와주는 루키아를 그가 앉아있는 채로 안았다. 잠시 방황하던 루키아의 손은 곧 그의 목덜미에 내려앉아 짧게 잘린 그의 뒷머리를 쓰다듬었다.

"그래, 감언이설이라니, 내가 하는 말이 네 귀에 달콤하긴 하구나?"

이치고가 속삭였다. 루키아의 자스민향이 코끝을 아려왔다. 그가 고개를 들어 루키아를 쳐다보자, 루키아의 얼굴엔 옅은 홍조가 돌고 있었다.

그는 고개를 조금 더 들어, 루키아의 입술에 입을 맞췄다. 짧았지만 아린 자스민향 만큼이나 달콤했다. 루키아는 입을 떼고 숨을 잠깐 고르더니, 조금 허탈한 웃음을 내쉬었다.

"내가 네녀석 세치 혀에 말려가는 날이 오다니, 나도 죽을 때 다 됐군."

루키아를 휘감은 팔들에 힘이 조금 더 들어갔다.

"죽지 마."

짤막하지만 단호한 한마디에 루키아는 곤란하다는 표정을 지었다.

“이치고, 농담이다.”  
“농담이어도 죽지 마. 너 사신으로 치면 나랑 나이 비슷하다며. 아직 창창하구만. 내가 죽을 고생하면서 살려 놨는데. 죽지 마.”

그가 고개를 다시 숙여 그녀의 어깻죽지에 파묻은 탓에 루키아는 그가 무슨 표정을 하고 있는지 알 길이 없었다. 이녀석은 언제나 감정을 숨기고 싶어할 땐 얼굴을 돌렸었지. 그러나 꽉 감긴 팔들의 미세한 떨림은 숨길 길이 없었다. 루키아는 한숨을 내쉬며 그 팔들을 탁탁 쳤다.

“참 쓸데없는 걱정을 다 하는구나. 네녀석이야말로 죽지 말거라. 나보다 네가 걱정되는 게 당연하지 않겠느냐? 나는 네놈처럼 막무가내이지도, 위험한 일에 뒤도 보지 않고 뛰어들지도 않거늘.”  
“하아—? 내가 그걸 누구 보고 배웠는데. 우리 처음 만났을 때 내 앞에 뛰어든 건 막무가내도, 위험한 일에 뒤도 보지 않고 뛰어드는 것도 아니었나 봐?”

진짜로 억울한지, 어이없다는 표정으로 그를 올려다보는 얼굴에 루키아는 헛웃음을 참을 수가 없었다.

“그게 어째서 막무가내에 위험한 일이라고. 사신이라면 응당 해야 할 일임을.”  
“저, 저— 자기는 맨날 저런 말만 하면서 내가 죽지 말라고 하면 쓸데없는 걱정이래.”

너 앞뒤 말이 안 맞는거 알지? 이치고가 궁시렁대는 소리는 루키아가 답하지 않자 곧 침묵으로 사그라들었다. 노을의 빛이 주황색에서 보라색으로 천천히 바뀌는 참이었다. 해가 기울고 달이 뜰 시간— 이치고와 루키아는 서로 말없이 쳐다보았다.

“.....죽지 않을거다.” 침묵을 깨고 들려온 루키아의 목소리는 부드러웠다. “나도, 네놈도. 우리가 사랑하는 모든 사람들도. 내가 그리 만들 것이고 네가 그리 만들 것이다. 그러니, 걱정 하지 말거라.”

황혼빛에 비친 루키아의 눈동자는 흔들림 없이 깊었다. 그 눈동자를 바라보며 이치고는 열여섯살의 자신이 왜 죽은 자들의 나라로 쳐들어갈만큼 간절했는지를 다시 한번 깨달았다.

_이런 너 때문이었어._

죽지 않을거다. 그도, 루키아도, 그들이 사랑하는 모든 사람도. 그들의 시작이 비극에 가까웠을지라도, 끝은 다르리라. 그와 루키아가 그렇게 만들 것이니.

깊어가는 저녁 어스름 속에서, 둘은 손을 마주잡고 천천히 다시 입을 맞추었다. 어린 치기는 가신지 오래였다. 남은 것은 바뀐 세계와,

“...루키아?”  
“으음?”  
“사랑해.”

—어두워지는 교무실에서도 눈부시게 웃는 그의 줄리엣.

**Author's Note:**

> 후하 이거 한 2017년도부터 쓰던 건데 드디어... 드디어 끝마쳤네요! 많이 부족한 연성이지만... 저희가 언제 퀄을 따질 처지였던가요 ㅋㅋㅋㅋ ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ 그래도 이번 기회에 저희도 메이저길 다시 걸을수 있을테니 다음엔 열심히 퀄을 올려봐서 새연성의 홍수 사이에서도 시간을 할애할 만한 연성을 들고 오도록 노력해보겠습니다! (김칫국 대량흡입
> 
> 저는 솈스피어의 로미오&줄리엣 배울때 이런 방향으로 배웠어요. 고전인 만큼 여러 가지 해석들이 있고 그중 어느게 딱 맞다라곤 할수 없으나 이 해석이 이치고와 루키아의 이야기를 닮았다는 생각을 오래 전부터 했었지요. 결국 이치고와 루키아도, 본래의 의도가 뭐였던간에 한순간의 감정으로 내린 선택이 나비효과를 일으켜서 결국은 몇백년동안 바뀌지 않은 세계들을 뒤흔들어 버렸으니까요. 
> 
> 마지막 부분은... 음... 굉장히 달달하지만.... 뭐 어떻습니까 잋뤀 연성인데 둘이서 꽁냥거리지 않으면 그거대로 실망이잖아요? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 
> 
> 재미있게 읽어주셨길 바라며... 다음 글연성 (있을지는 모르겠지만)에서 뵈어요!


End file.
